


Bowling Ball

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human Karkat, M/M, Troll Dave, Vaginal Fingering, albino troll dave????, i think it would be considered vaginal fingering?, idfk nook fingering, oh well, whaaaaaaaaaaat??????, wow that looks stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karkat is a fucking stupid,,,,,,</p><p>kk fingers his tiny bf wow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowling Ball

Dave flops down next to you, hair flopping down over his left eye. He groans and pushes it out of the way, says something like 'i shoulda shaved my whole head gog'. You laugh under your breath and lean down to kiss him. He smiles and kisses you back, one hand on your cheek. You break the awkward upside down kiss and pull him onto the bed fully. It's pretty easy considering he's so little. Dave goes limp when you try to make him sit up, purring like the annoying cat-bug-alien he is. "Dave, I swear to god I will snap your antlers off if you don't sit up." The troll sits up then, he knows you could. You smirk as his hair throws itself into his face again. He spits it out and starts grooming, making little chirps as he does. You pull him forward into a kiss. He immediately stops fussing with his mane and fixes his attention on you. You feel him melt into the kiss as you press your tongue against his lips. He parts them slightly and you slip your tongue in, and quickly pull away, just to laugh. "And what is so _funny_ , mister?" You snicker, "Dave Strider, melts in your mouth, not in your hand." He scoffs and cross his arms, blushing a pretty hue of crimson. "We'll see about that." You smirk, "Is that a _challenge_ , Dave?"

Dave licks his lips and lies back, white hair falling over the pillow, "Is it, Karkat?" You laugh under your breath and lean over him, kissing his neck and wrapping a hand around the base of one of his horns. He coos and leans into your hand. You take advantage of his preoccupation with your hand and snatch his glasses, revealing closed eyes. He opens his eyes, red on cream contrasting prettily with his pale grey skin and pastel tinted antlers. Speaking of antlers, you keep massaging the base of the one in your hand, Dave making adorable chirps and coos. Your other hand travels to the top of his high-waisted skinny jeans which he insists on wearing for some strange reason you can't begin to fathom. You pull away from his horn, and he noticed where your other hand is. Dave smiles and brushes your hand away, unfastening the buttons and pulling the zipper down. He lifts his hips and shimmies the jeans and his boxers down his thighs. You pull them off the rest of the way for him and lean down to kiss his exposed belly. Dave giggles and his freckled cheeks light up with that wonderful smile of his. You leave his hoodie on, but you push it up his chest so it won't get stained. You climb off the bed, "Scootch over here, love, don't want to stain the sheets now, do we?" He does as you tell him and you grab the bucket from under the bed.

His feet rest on the ground, thighs spread wide, showing off his nook and bulge. You smile, lean forward and kiss the outer lips of his nook. Dave lets out a shuddery breath and you smile. You position a finger over his folds, "Ready, baby?" Dave nods and you push your finger into him slowly, natural lubrication making it easy. Dave makes small noises when you start to fuck him, not like when you get two or even three fingers in him, but noises none the less. After he seems used to the single digit and looks rather uninterested, you add a second one into him without warning. Dave squeaks and squirms a little bit. You still your hand for a moment to let Dave adjust. After he nods you begin to thrust your fingers into his nook once again, his thin bulge snaking around your wrist. You smile at the small gesture and lean forward, kissing his bulge and licking the red slick from your lips. You brush against a spot that makes Dave squeak and add in a third finger. He tightens up around your fingers, taking a deep breath as he adjusts. When he tells you to move you continue finger fucking him, his bulge curling around the fingers on your free hand.

You find the spot that makes him squeal and aim your thrusts into that spot, barely pulling your fingers out before pushing them back into Dave's small frame. By the third time you hit that spot, Dave is shaking and squeaking with each thrust. You somehow manage to fit a fourth finger into him, not giving him a chance to adjust because he's already so very close. You lean forward and take his bulge into your mouth, running your tongue along the bottom of it gently. Dave shudders violently and you keep thrusting your fingers into him, hard. "K-Karkitty, I'm gonna-" A loud moan cuts Dave off and you let his bulge slip out of your mouth, his nook convulsing around your fingers. You make sure that all the genetic material spewing from both his nook and bulge makes it into the bucket. Once he's finished you slip your fingers out of him and head to the bathroom. You wash off your hands, making sure there's no pinkish-reddish slime or stain on the four digits you had inside of him.

When you return, Dave's already cleaned himself up with tissues and has put his boxers back on. You take the bucket from the floor and set it outside your room, closing the door. You strip down to boxers and climb into bed with Dave. Once you're comfortable underneath the covers he joins you, snuggling up to your chest. "Hey, Dave." He looks up at you questioningly, cocking his head slightly. "What's the difference between you and a bowling ball?" He opens his mouth to respond but you cut him off with, "I can only stick three fingers in a bowling ball." He turns bright red and growls in a supposedly ferocious manner. You laugh.

 

Dave punches you in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> I am fairly happy with this


End file.
